1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for removing heat from an electronic device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device incorporating heat pipes for improving heat dissipation capacity thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature can increase greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the heat quickly, for example by using a heat dissipation device attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer.
A conventional heat dissipation device comprises a heat sink and a heat pipe. The heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending from the base. The base defines a groove in a top surface thereof, and a bottom surface of the base is attached to an electronic component. Each heat pipe has an evaporating portion accommodated in the groove and a condensing portion inserted in the fins. The base absorbs heat produced by the electronic component and transfers the heat directly to the fins through the heat pipe. By the provision of the heat pipe, heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device is improved.
As the CPU and other electronic components generate more heat, the heat removal capability of the conventional heat dissipation device is frequently not sufficient and heat of the base is not evenly distributed. Usually, more heat pipes can be added to improve the heat removal capability of the conventional heat dissipation device and thus solve this problem.
However, the addition of more heat pipes leads to an increase in cost of the whole heat dissipation device. Furthermore, it is both complex and cumbersome to attach more than two heat pipes to a heat sink. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat dissipation device that eliminates the aforementioned problems.